


What I don't know can't hurt me

by Caramel_cinnamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Redemption, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Salt, Alya redemption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette's class is dumb, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, chameleon fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_cinnamon/pseuds/Caramel_cinnamon
Summary: When on a ordinary patrol night Chat finds out someone has been tormenting his Bugaboo almost to the point of akumatization, it leaves him with two choices. Does he settle for being there for his Lady and comforting her or does he find her bully and slam them against the wall, repeatedly. The latter sounds more satisfying for some unknown reason, but he's still not entirely sure.On a completely different note, he has to see what exactly is going on with his class and his sweet friend Marinette.(First chapter set the evening after the Chameleon accident)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 89
Kudos: 579





	1. Beautiful Stars for his enlightenment

It was a warm night, stars visible even through the glow of the city beneath them. A perfect night for a patrol with the girl of his dreams.

They met at their usual place, the top of the Eiffel Tower and Chat immediately knew something was off.  
Nothing noticable for an untrained eye of the public ofcourse, but the small details that would never escape Chat's admirable knowledge of her behavior.  
Right off the bat, he'd noticed her posture and stance were stiffer, her hands even shaking a little at some moments. Her eyes would easily lose focus, letting her get lost in thought, which was pretty dangerous considering the hight and speed of their routes. She used no nicknames and her answers were short and to the point. 

The first time she snapped at him that night was the moment he decided something had to be done. Not so much for his ego, but out of genuine worry. Don't get him wrong though, his Lady was no stranger to telling him off when he crossed the line, but tonight just wasn't the case. His question was nothing more than a simple "Where are we going next?". 

\- I don't know, Chat, maybe where we always go after this? - her tone annoyed, she rolled her eyes. He threw her a confused glance which she caught, only for her to quickly divert her gaze and leap off the building even quicker.

Through the evening, there were a few more similar situations, and everytime, the polka-dotted hero would notice her tone of voice, sigh at herself but say nothing. 

A few roofs away from where they would usually part ways for the night, Chat stopped and pointedly stared at his partner until she stopped as well and turned to him with a slightly impatient look on her face.

\- Are you alright, Bugaboo? - the nickname slipped before he could stop himself, even though he hadn't intended to poke at her already thin nerves. She, expectedly, scoffed in annoyance, before answering.

\- Yeah, I'm fine, Chat, I just really wanna go to bed sometime today. - her face gave the impression her tongue slipped something she hadn't wanted to say too. Her face merging into a - is that disappointment-, she began turning to finish their last few hundred meters, but Chat spoke again.

\- Really? Cause you don't seem fine. - Chat said softly, gently holding her hand before she had the time to swing her yo-yo.

Now, both Chat and Adrien have a lot of experience with dealing with impatient and annoyed women. Just how many times have ignorant older models, nerve-wrecked make up artists, arrogant directors or narcissistic photographers yelled at Adrien for no apparent reason other than to went their anger and frustration? And how many times have worried moms, scared akuma victims or reporters on a deadline yelled and screamed at Chat Noir out of fear or panic or who knows what else. Therefore, Chat deemed himself qualified and equiped to deal with all the yelling, screaming, cursing, maybe even slapping his Lady was about to throw at him. 

What he wasn't prepared for, however, were sudden tears welling and spilling from her eyes. 

He definitely didn't know what to do. Completely blanked out, he instinctively caught her when her knees gave out, brought them down to the ground and she buried her crying face into the fine curve between his shoulder and neck.  
At a loss for what to say, he just didn't. Instead, rather choosing to pat her head with one hand, and hold her tight to his chest with the other.

He had no feel for how much time had passed and honestly, he didn't care. His Lady was obviously in need of some support, and as much as he knew she probably wouldn't be able to tell him what happened after she collected herself, he was always going to be there for her. No matter how much his heart broke with every strangled sobb which she was obviously trying, and failing, to surpress.

After what seemed like hours but could just as well be a few minutes, Ladybug finally succeeded in calming herself down and she pulled away, Chat's arms still on her shoulders.

\- I'm so s-so sorry, kitty - a few sobs still broke through her voice as she spoke - I d-didn't mean to vent out on you. - she sniffled, refusing to look him in the eyes. - It's just... Lately, my life's been kinda... A lot. - her voice broke and she started sobbing again, this time into her hands.  
Chat pulled her in a hug once more, his arms comfortingly around her, his chin protectively resting on her head. 

Taking significantly less time to pull herself together, she pulled away one more time. He looked at her with an extremely concerned face, his cat ears flopped down. 

\- I'm so so sorry, kitty. - she repeated, wiping away her tears, collecting herself. - I know it's just an excuse, and I promise it will never happen again. And this too - she vaguely gestured to nothing in particular - I'm sorry you had to see that. 

He thought his heart has already been broken to the tiniest pieces, but he was wrong. Oh God, he was so very wrong.

The look on her face, the embarrassed, humiliated, disappointed-at-herself look was already way too much. But his realization that she thought showing any kind of emotion, even when they were completely alone, was unacceptable was so much worse. That she thought she had to hide when she had a terrible day. That it had gone so far she couldn't hold it in anymore. That no one in her private life had the decency to give her any support in times like these. True, that last one he concluded himself, but seeing the way she cried, the way she bottled up her emotions, he couldn't be far off. 

The thought of her believing having someone be there for her was wrong and something she had to apologise for was going to keep him up at night.

\- There's nothing to apologise for, M'Lady - Chat said, shakily letting go of her and shifting himself so they could watch the sea of rooftops side by side. 

\- If you need to tell someone about it... I'm here, y'know. 

He saw her nod in his peripheral vision, already preparing himself for the inevitable words of rejection. And he knew why she couldn't tell him. He understood completely. It just didn't make the pain much more bearable.

That's why it took him by surprise when she clumsily almost stumbled on her words, trying to explain something in the least revealing way possible.

\- There's this person in my... social circle - she began carefully, - And we don't like each other very much. That person... They used some dirty tricks to ruin my reputation and turn my friends on me... It's just really awful, Chat. - she sniffled and he threw her a concerned glance.

-I trusted my friends to have my back in millions of situations, and I had theirs... - her voice became so small, he wasn't sure he would've heard her without his heightened senses. - But they turned around so quickly, and I... I really don't know what I did to deserve it. 

She looked at him with something unsaid in her eyes and slowly continued: - And you know... That guy I like... He knows the truth... He saw through their tricks, I mean.

\- He knows... But he let them get away...

\- What? But why? - Chat tried to conceal his anger with the surprise in his voice.

\- I guess for the fear of them getting akumatized? Like, I get that, but is that the reason to let them do whatever they want?

Chat was fuming with rage. He clenched his fists, his jaw, maybe all the muscles in his body, trying not to go feral right then and there. Who did they think they were? Hurting his Lady, making her crumble to tears like that. And that guy... Oh, if he ever found who it was, it would not be pretty. He swore, the day he knows the bastard's name, he's getting a visit... Not even out of jealousy, just the pure—

\- I guess the reason for me telling you this is... - she hesitated. Taking in a deep breath: - Is because I almost got akumatized today.

Chat stared in shock. Shock and just. Immense sadness. His fury died out, numb feeling of helplessness swallowed him. At the sight of his reaction, her face only crumbled deeper into self-hate and disappointment. Realizing his Lady thought she had let him down, Chat wrapped his arms around her, trying to show her she was safe and protected there, until she melted in his arms. 

They sat there, comforting one another, until she realized what time it was and yo-yoed away.

He returned home on autopilot, only noticing he was in bed once Plagg snuggled on the other side of his pillow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, this is my first ever published fanfiction. I often write fanfics to satisfy my shipping needs, but this time I was sooo mad at how the Chameleon episode went that I just had to actually publish this.  
Honestly, I don't like the execution of the episode alone either, but that might be for some other day. Not to mention there's a lot of great ones out there already fixing just that. So I settled for the aftermath.  
From this point on, I'm not going to follow canon, although I might draw some inspiration.  
Also, I don't think I'll include Luka and Kagami at all since I'm not sure how I feel about Adrigami and Lukanette myself. I mean, they're extra cute, but Adrinette is endgame, soooo.... I don't wanna become too emotionally invested.  
My point is, thank you for reading, this chapter is quite short, but I think from the next one on, they'll be longer.


	2. Even in confusion, he's supposed to be the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after is not kind to Adrien as he tries to navigate his day while also coming up with a plan on how to help his Lady.  
It's way harder than he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is E.D.I.T.H. reference.

The anger and frustration from the night before stuck with Adrien the next morning as well. The little sleep he got didn't help either, so he was left to replay the conversation he had with Ladybug over and over again. Not that he made any progress on the solution part though. 

Plagg was even considerably helpful, bringing his attention to where it needed to be on quite a few occasions. Like alarming the boy when Nathalie was about to come in for the third time to tell him to hurry up and go to school, so he would at least put on some clothes. Or when he was so lost in thought in the back seat of his limo that he didn't even notice they were already in front of the school. Not to mention numerous times the kwami not-so-gently kicked his leg during class to bring him down to earth. 

The whole day, from the very early morning, Adrien received worried glances from Nino too. He only became aware of them somewhere around lunch, but even then said nothing. How would he even begin to explain the kind of advice he needs. 

What he also didn't remark was the absence of a small 'Good morning, Adrien' from a certain classmate. The mood in the classroom was pretty heavy, but he was way too busy to be aware of that. Maybe if he wasn't, he would've noticed someone else struggling, but how does he help his Lady, find out who is bullying her, not find out her identity in the process and, maybe, only if an opportunity presented itself, he certainly wouldn't look for the information intentionally, find out who the guy Bugaboo likes is and have a little chat with him. 

And all the while not letting Ladybug know, since she 100% would not approve of his plan. 

Seems easy, right?

First he would need to—

-Adrien, dude, seriously, what's up with you today? - Nino looked at him pointedly, bringing him out of his musings. 

\- Oh, um, nothing... Nothing really, why? 

-C'mon dude, you know you can tell me everything, right? Something's obviously bothering you. - Nino said.

Adrien considered it for a second. Would it be so wrong to confide in his best friend? Surely, if he presented the case as vaguely as his Lady did last night, Nino wouldn't get he's talking about her? How would he? There's no danger in consulting with Nino, and, what's more, it could possibly help. Adrien's been homeschooled his whole life, he doesn't have much experience with these things, while Nino definitely does. He would just tell him about his 'friend from fencing class', no unnecessary information, maybe get some good ideas, and Nino would never find out who exactly they were talking about. No harm done.

\- So I have this friend... from, uh, fencing... - Adrien started, - She has some trouble in her class, this one person is a bully and has turned everyone against her and she's... She's just, really in a bad place right now... And I wanna help, but... um.. yea.

\- Have you been talking to Marinette?

\- What? No! I just said, fencing class.

\- Yeah, well, it sounds pretty similar to Marinette's victim story. Like, don't trust everything she says, dude. - Nino said - It's not really my secret to reveal, but she has reasons not to like Lila. Just, stay away from that drama until it calms down. 

Adrien was taken aback. Why did Nino have such a bad opinion of Marinette all of a sudden? Wasn't he one of her best friends like, yesterday? He knew Marinette and Lila drama was a hot topic right now, but to go as far as to antagonize Marinette to that extent? That's just wrong! 

Adrien opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Miss Bustier walked into class and shushed the mild chatter. During the entire lesson, he knew he could've as well stayed home considering the complete nothing he heard. 

Still tumbling millions of ideas, plans and thoughts, he left the school a class earlier for a scheduled photoshoot. Normally this would destroy his good mood but today, it gave him the advantage of not paying attention and passively doing as he's told. 

His conversation with Nino wasn't continued so he was left to his own devices. Adrien made a mental note to see just what is going on with his class later.

And while yes, his strongest motivation for wanting to help out his bug out was his adoration and feelings for her, also from the logical standpoint he had to look into Ladybug's issue first. What would happen if Ladybug really was akumatized? The whole 'Who would deakumatize the butterfly' thing aside, he would first have to defeat her. And he would have to do it alone, since Rena Rouge and Carapace wouldn't be able to help due to him not knowing who they were, and neither could Queen Bee because her identity was known. It would probably be the end of Paris and an easy victory for HawkMoth.

He just wouldn't allow it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

\- Mr. Agreste, turn a little to the left and look at the perfume on that stand, please. Someone, put more powder under his eyes. - yelled the director somewhere in the distance.

Not even the entire day's worth of brain-storming gave him a lead. There was no way of finding Lady's bully without catching on on her identity. Maybe this was good enough reason to finally reveal those? No, Ladybug would never forgive herself if the whole thing ended up being about her inability to deal with her personal problems. But morally speaking, if he found out and never told her, and if it was for a noble cause, would it still be that wrong? It would be a little wrong, sure, but would it be 'I hate you, Chat Noir, I never want to see you again' wrong?

\- Alright, now change the position, the back should face the camera while keeping the eyes on the bottle. 

And does it matter, ethically or not? His gut tells him it's cowardly not to try and help just out of fear of her hating him in the end. But it also tells him that finding out who she was behind her back is bordering treachery. Oh, why was this so hard? Why couldn't she just tell him a name? Hers or her bully's, doesn't matter. It would let his heart beat calmly and she would be at peace again.

\- Good, good, well done, Mr. Agreste. Now I need you to take the perfume and look at the camera... Yes, just like that.

If she wasn't planning on allowing him to solve the problem, why did she tell him in the first place? Don't get him wrong, he wasn't complaining, Adrien just didn't understand. Maybe.. maybe because she was afraid...of getting akumatized? Were things so bad she was afraid that HawkMoth would send yet another bloody butterfly her way? That was certainly a terrifying thought.

In that case, something had to be done. But how?

And then, director's assistant ran into the room, as best as she could in heels, and called for everyone's attention. She turned on one of the screens in the studio and put on live footage from Ladyblog. 

Adrien froze.

\- —and as you can see, the akuma is going completely rampant, we don't even know who is it after— Alya screamed into the phone, her shaky grip on the camera showing the akuma that looked...

Oddly familiar. With different color scheme, different costume design and a much darker mask, people probably wouldn't recognize her. But Adrien instantly knew. It was his Lady. It was Ladybug.

Adrien's brain stopped. He forgot how to breath. This is it. He was too late. He lost the whole day in school and that stupid photoshoot, leaving his Lady alone. This was his fault. He knew what was going on and he did nothing. 

He thought Ladybugs were supposed to be lucky. 

Before anything could stop him, be it the director, the staff, Gorilla, Plagg or just common sense, he was running out the door and looking around down the hall, he noticed a small room with a window. Not two minutes later he was frantically leaping from one roof to the other, not even looking where he's going but rather watching the akuma through Ladyblog. Even though he's going to give Alya a piece of his mind later for following such an dangerous akuma around, he felt incredibly thankful in that very moment.

It wasn't long before he was in front of the High School Françoise Dupont, shivering at every bang and scream coming from the inside. He quickly extended his staff, landing on the roof of the school. What's he going to do? 

Will he be able to defeat her? Will he want to? Will he even try? Adrien didn't know, but Chat had to and so he found himself running towards the heart of the battle.

\-----------------------------------------------------

She was magnificent. In all that cruelty and destruction, she was beautiful. Her suit was now half black and half white diagonally meeting on her front. There were no polka dots, making way for the clean, minimalistic look. Her face was completely white while her mask was much sharper edged and a deep black. Her sclera and pupils were black, irises were transparent white, giving her glare a blood-chiling vibe. Her hair was also darkened into a black, but it was still divided into small pigtails. 

What especially caught Chat's attention was her yo-yo and her small bag, now hung around her left and right shoulders, respectively, onto her hips. The akuma was probably in the bag, if the yo-yo worked normally. The leather clad hero hoped HawkMoth hadn't yet realized just who he had akumatized. If he did, their collective doom would be guaranteed.

She was going around the school yard menacingly slow. People caught in the attack were pressed against the walls by the sheer fear and atmosphere. The debris was all around the place. He still didn't know what her powers were. Or her goal. However, knowing what he knew, it was probably revenge on her bully. Now that he thought about it, the bully, and therefore his Lady, obviously went to his school. 

Well, if they ever got out of this mess, it would surely be an interesting conversation.

He saw movement down to his left only to find Alya and Nino crouching behind some strayed chunk of concrete wall. With a swift jump, he crouched behind them, ready to send them to hide somewhere safer when he heard small whispers Alya sobbed towards the akuma.

\- C'mon Mari, you're better than this. We could've talked, and—

\- Wait, who is that? - Chat asked in shock, a bit louder than he intended to.

\- That's Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my best friend... I—

\- Well look who joined us! Did you come here to play, kitty? 

Apparently he asked much louder than he intended to. Chat lurked out of his hiding place only to see his Lady— no, Marinette looking directly at him with a small, sinister smile on her face.

\- M-Mari - her smile fell, leaving only irritation.

\- Weak little Marinette is gone, Chaton, my name is Fortuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. This chapter is out much sooner than I anticipated I'd muster my writing motivation, but hey, that's always welcome.  
I really wanted to thank you for all the kudos and comments! I never thought I'd get so many!  
I haven't mentioned that last time, but constructive criticism is of course appriciated.  
Some nice people pointed out that the way I wrote last chapter, it came out as if Adrien was responsible for the whole thing, which he obviously wasn't and that's definitely not what this fic is trying to say. Remember that this is from his point of view and he's someone who would blame himself I think. I don't know, but that's what we're exploring here anyway.  
In any case, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. What's the word? Ah. Karma.

\- Weak little Marinette is gone, Chaton, my name is Fortuna. 

She smirked, lifted her hand high above her head, shouting for 'Fortuna Charm' and a framed picture fell into her hand, similarly to the 'lucky' version of the power. She looked at it with a slightly puzzled look on her face but before she could figure out how to use it or what to do with it, Alya grabbed Chat Noir's hand, pulling him fiercely in the opposite direction at lightning speed. Chat stumbled a first few steps before picking up the pace and catching up to run by Alya's side while Nino closely followed them, which would surprise him if he paid enough attention to notice, considering Nino was one of the slowest guys in their class, at least guessing by all those races they did in P.E. classes. Buzzing in Chat's ears was now in harmony with the swishing of the wind as they ran and the echo of their synchronized footsteps.

However, Fortuna was also in shape and hot on their tail.

The hero had absolutely no idea what was going on. What was he supposed to do now? Ladybug, aka Marinette, was akumatized, and while he could just Cataclysm the butterfly, he had to catch it first. And if Fortuna was half as clever and strong-willed as his Lady was, he stood practically no chance. Was he so useless? And what do her powers do anyway? What was 'Fortune Charm'? What was that picture she got? He tried to collect his mind for long enough to at least constuct a cohesive question.

\- What is going on? - he finally demanded though he soon realized it was ill timed, seeing as Alya and Nino still frantically looked for an unlocked door through the halls of Françoise Dupont. At last, Nino found one that was right behind the corner, leading to a small classroom Adrien didn't recognize. They rushed inside a mere seconds before Fortuna could see where they have hidden, barricading the way in behind them.

The classroom was used by one of the lower grades he never got to attend, Adrien concluded once he was inside. The drawings decorating the walls were cute scribbles, many items on the desks gave out the owners' young age. Besides that, the classroom looked the identcal to his. Large windows, teachers desk, blackboard. 

Chat only now realized the room was not entirely empty, a few terrified students hiding under their tables. Alya threw them an apologetic glance before taking out her phone. Nino started pacing.

\- That was our friend Marinette. - Alya started explaining all the while looking through her phone for a picture to show him. - Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\- She's a really great girl, my best friend. But there's this boy she crushes on and she's, like, totally obsessed with him. - Chat felt a quick sting of some emotion he absolutely had no time to think about, not now at least. - Yesterday, a new girl came to our class and she immediately saw her as a threat. Even tho this new chick is really nice, I mean, at least that's what we thought, Mari went all green out of jealousy. Like, it was totally unhealthy. She's been acting strange since then. - Alya pushed her glasses up her nose like she had no part in this whole problem whatsoever.

\- Lila, that's the new girl, told us this morning Marinette's been bullying and threatening her. We were so shocked, the whole class I mean, and we really didn't know what to think. I mean, liking a guy and having his entire schedule in your room is one thing, but—

\- Alya, get to the point. - Nino impatiently reminded his girlfriend.

\- Uh, right. Where was I? Oh yeah, so the class talked to her about it and I did once more, later, separately, but she just kept on saying Lila is lying? I mean, why would she be lying? Why would Lila hate Marinette? She had no reason to hate her. She doesn't know her. On the other hand, Marinette does have a reason. As stupid as it is...

\- So what you're saying is that you readily believed the first random new person that walked into your class rather than your best friend? And on accusations of bullying no less? - Adrien knew this was not the time nor the place, but he'd been meaning to talk to them about this particular matter. And now, knowing Marinette was also his Lady who cried her heart out over this was straight out infuriating.

Both Alya and Nino paused in whatever they were simultaneously doing. - Well... I mean... When you put it like that.... - they mumbled, but Chat went against his better judgment and continued on to his next question.

\- Doesn't matter now anyway. What do her powers do?

Alya cleared her throat.

\- 'Fortune Charm' is some kind of twisted version of Lucky Charm. It gives her a tool or an object or whatever, to damage someone psychologically, emotionally, you get what I mean. For our teacher, for example, was to make the whole class fight with each other. 'Fortune Charm' gave Marinette a gun—

\- A gun?! - Chat asked, baffled.

\- Yeah, it was so scary—

\- So scary, dude. - Nino confirmed, shaking his head.

\- We already thought we were done for, but then she told us to choose just one student to sacrifice, and the others could go. So, naturally, everyone was mortified and then Lila jumped to suggest Chloé and we were like, what? Like, yeah, we don't like Chloé—

\- Yeah, she can be a real b— Nino tried to add again, but was cut off.

\- We would never throw anyone under the bus like that. So everyone started fighting, Lila was crying and all and Miss Bustier was watching that chaos and she just broke down. Apparently, her biggest belief was that under hard circumstances, kids would set aside their differences and show emphaty and work together and this proved her whole life philosophy wrong.

\- So, basically, Fortuna pulled a Joker on her. - Chat concluded.

\- Yes! Yes, exactly like that. I was thinking the same thing. - Nino said. You could tell 'The Dark Knight' was Nino's favourite movie by the way his eyes sparkled. And Adrien knew why. It was the first movie ever they watched together at his place. A kind of a victory symbol for them, since that was also the first time Nino was allowed to hang out with Adrien. 

Chat smiled to himself just a little bit, but then remembered where he was. And why.

\- Did you guys see what that picture Fortuna got for me was? - Chat asked, all of a sudden morbidly curious what would be his psychological downfall .

\- Even if we did, I don't think it'd be a smart idea to tell you. - Alya said, eyeing him. Nino nodded. Then, he turned around and looked at the door, nervousness evident on his face.

\- Isn't it a little quiet? Like, too quiet? 

Chat worriedly threw a glance at the door too. Did Fortuna give up on pursuing them? Chat's mind wandered off again. Marinette was Ladybug. Well, it makes sense. All the similarities between the two girls seemed glaringly obvious. He wondered how hadn't he seen it sooner. And he did call her his 'everyday Ladybug', didn't he. Going by what his Lady told him last night, Lila was the bully and....  
he waS THE IGNORANT GUY. Oh no. Oh God, no. 

The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Actually, he would prefer a ton of bricks. Anything other than knowledge that he left his Lady... Did he even have the right to call her that anymore? He left Ladybug all alone. Marinette and Ladybug both. And if he really was the guy she was talking about, he was also the guy she liked. So, Ladybug, or rather, Marinette rejected him everytime... for him? And he never allowed himself to think about Marinette as anything more than just friends because of... Marinette? What was that? A freaking love-square?

Not that it mattered now that he let her down, both as himself and as Chat Noir. And here he was, having the audacity to blush at the knowledge his Lady had a crush on him. He truly was despicable. His ignorance and obliviousness may cost him everything. It may cost everyone everything. 

His stomach did a flip and then filled with the hollow feeling of guilt, worry, guilt, concern, guilt, disappointment, guilt, and did he mention guilt? He stared at the door, his mind going in circles. But also tapping in place. It was racing, but also moving unimaginably slow. 

He had to do something. He had to save her. And Paris. Yeah, Paris too. But more than anything, Marinette. Now. 

\- Stay here. - he approached the window, and just when he was about to leap outside and go looking for Fortuna, no particular plan in mind, he stopped dead on the window seal and looked pointedly at Alya. As much as this was his fault too, he wouldn't be Fortuna's target. But he knew someone who could be. 

\- I'm serious. I don't want to see you anywhere near that akuma. Wait for someone to pick you guys up and let you out of school.

\- Sheesh, got it, we'll wait for you or Ladybug here. - Alya huffed as she settled on the floor and whipped out her phone again. Nino nodded gratefully and Chat was out, extending his staff and proping himself onto the school's roof.

-Ladybug won't help you this time. - Chat said to himself, his heart clenching. Never did he think he'd have to fight Ladybug. 

Normally, akumas weren't hard to find, what with all that screaming and wrecking, but here and there, a silent, sneaky one would show up and it was a real bother tracking them down. So what could she be doing? Even before the obvious answer crossed his mind, his legs were ahead. He was searching for Lila Rossi. 

From what Alya has told him, Lila probably wasn't with the class. Not after what she had tried to do. So if class went one way, the exit, he hoped, she probably went the other.

His instinct told him library, his logic seconded that and so he headed there. He sneaked through the doors, only to find the place crowded.

His whole class, hell, the whole school was in there. The principal, some teachers, many students he recognized and even more of those that he didn't. They were all looking at something up on the second floor and when he trailed their horrified stares, he put one on himself. 

There, Fortuna had her hands full of small needles dipped in something green, playing darts with Lila dancing around, trying to avoid them. 

Small gasps escaped the audience as each needle landed a little closer to Lila. Chat snapped out of his state as one shattered the books a millimeter above the top of the brunette's head. To be honest, Adrien, personally, wasn't too opposed to this kind of entertainment, but Chat had to be. He was right about to extend his staff and put this fun little performance to an untimely end, but Alix took a strong hold of his shoulder, keeping him on the ground. 

-Don't. 

He looked at her, utterly confused. She continued in a voice barely above a whisper.

\- She'll kill us all if we move. That - she pointed at the needles- is a truth serum right now, but if anyone makes a noise or tries to leave or stop her, she said she'll turn it into poison. 

Oh, so that explains a few things. That's why everyone was standing there, frozen and why no one was screaming their lungs out. He had to admit it, Fortuna had quite a nice plan there. And she was also, evidently, having the time of her life, judging by the maniacal laugh she was currently sporting. However, he couldn't be too happy for her, him being the one supposed to stop her and all. The question was, would she actually murder all the people in the room, him included? Given that she's an akuma, and they weren't exactly known for a strong sense of morality, he guessed he had to play it safe. That didn't leave him with many options. Dammit.

He started scanning the room for something useful, a distraction perhaps, but his hunt for a hint was quickly cut short as Fortuna hit her target. One of the needles grazed Lila's left arm. She gave out a blood-curling scream and fell to the floor. The whole audience gasped in terror again. This prompted Fortuna to turn around and glare at them, and then notice him, standing uselessly in the crowd. 

\- Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Nice of you to finally join us, Chat. - Fortuna said, confident smile that sent chills down his spine spreading across her face. - Now, where was I? Oh yeah.

She turned her attention back to her victim who was in the middle of a vain try to sneak away towards the stairs. - Lila, let's start with something simple. What is your name?

\- Lila Rossi. - the girl answered and then slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Fortuna nodded, looked at the crowd, then continued. He had to stop this before Fortuna did something Marinette will regret. He looked around for anything of help again, only to come up empty.

\- Have you ever *met* Jagged Stone, Prince Ali, Clara Nightingale, really any of the celebrities you mentioned you were friends with? - Fortuna asked

\- No. - the spectators were shocked. Rose, who was standing a little bit to the Chat's right, put a hand over her mouth. Someone let out a 'No way' under their breath.

-Do you suffer from any of the illnesses and disabilities you claimed you do - Fortuna continued.

\- No. - now there were more audible reactions. His classmates were looking in disbelief, but some of them, like Kim and Alix, already broke their shellshocked states and were glaring at - not the akuma- at Lila. The teachers, however, took the cake. Their stares could probably burn a hole right through the center of the girl's face. He could understand them, not only did they just find out they have been toyed by a student, but their boss, Mr. Damocles, found out too. Which probably didn't mean anything good for their job positions. He kinda regretted not having Alya here, her reaction to all of this, plus the footage she would definitely get would both be invaluable.

\- Have you or have you not accused Marinette Dupain-Cheng of crimes she did not commit? Later threatening her to making her life miserable and delivering on the said threat when the forementioned accusations fell flat? - Wait? Lila.... DID WHAT NOW? Shit. He had no idea... Why didn't Marinette tell him? God, this makes everything so much worse. The hand with which he held his baton fell, the baton now on the ground with a clatter.

Fortuna smiled. It almost had a bittersweet feel to it and it broke Adrien's heart. How did he allow for this to happen? To the sweetest, kindest person he knew. And how had he not seen his everyday Ladybug was actually, the Ladybug? Would it have changed something? He hoped it would've.

\- I have. - more and more angry grunts arouse around the library until they bursted into a raging river of insults and screams, yells and crying weeps. Fortuna headed towards the window, seemingly satisfied. Chat picked up his baton, ready to follow her as soon as the people in the room weren't in immediate danger. He didn't really want to, he actually wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but he had a job to do. And the least he could do for Ladybug was to free her of Hawkmoth's influence. But, Fortuna noticed his change of stance and decided to throw one more question at Lila.

\- How much do you hate Ladybug and Chat Noir? - she said, his gaze snapping back at Lila, who was now being escorted by the teachers. Many of the students have already ran out of the room while he had a staring contest with the akuma, but some, mostly his classmates, stuck around to give Lila pieces of their mind. Ms. Mendeleiev who stood between Lila and his class, tried to calm them down and make them hide, to not much effect. However, on Fortuna's question, everyone quieted down, looking first at the akuma, then at Chat, and on the end back to Lila. This could get ugly. Ms Mendeleiev also seemed to come to the same conclusion as she tried to rush Lila out of the library. But not before...

\- With my whole being. - Lila answered finally, her expression turning into one of pure fear. If there was one thing their class agreed on, it was their love of the city superheros and Lila knew it. She was now running full speed after Ms Mendeleiev with Fortuna just smiling, watching her go. Everyone that heard the last statement was after the running girl, only missing pitchforks and torches. 

\- Well, my job here is done, and as for you - she shifted her gaze at Chat - we have many things to talk about, don't we, kitty? Or would you prefer I call you Adrien from now on? 

He froze. 

And to think he was almost on the brink of coming up with a plan how to take that damned purse. She just had to throw another curve ball at him, didn't she. 

He could try and deny it, but she would point out Adrien is always absent during akuma attacks. Or that Chat and Adrien were never seen in the same place. Or that they looked very similar. Or that their voice was the same. It was honestly a miracle nobody had figured it out before now. And also, he was very tired. He just wanted to end this, and have a real talk with his... With Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.. I'm sorry for the wait. I didn't notice how much time has passed since the last update. I was so so busy with school and exams and brass. Sorry, again.  
Thank you for all the support you showed nonetheless. I really hope next chapter will be out sooner.


	4. Cats always land on their feet, don't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Adrien deal with his identity revealed? He won't. Or, at least, he'll try his hardest not to.

\- Well, my job here is done, and as for you, we have many things to talk about, don't we, kitty? 

Fortuna turned to Chat Noir, her face and upper body in the shadow cast by the bookshelves, the small white of her eyes piercing through him. Adrien's senses went completely numb. The only things he felt were the tips of his fingers, his heart beating so hard it squished his lungs and his cheeks getting enflamed. He only saw her, and nothing else.

\- Or would you prefer I call you Adrien from now on? 

She smiled at him, sunlight finding its way around her face to make it look more like a sinister grin than anything else. Not minding protest his body stubbornly sent him, he took a fighting, almost defensive stance against her. It was now or never, wasn't it?

\- Alas, you'll have to wait a little longer for me, Adrien, darling. I intend on keeping the dessert for the end of the feast. - she winked at him and with that, she zipped right above him and through the door. Not even his enhanced reflexes were able to do much, seeing as he was left with his mouth wide open, staring at the now empty door frame. 

This does not make even the slightest sense? Didn't she already have his Fortune Charm? The framed picture? What is going on?

The few students that were left in the library also had their jaws on the floor, but were, however, looking directly at him. At Chat. Or rather, Adrien Agreste. Their classmate, the dumb blonde model, the last person anyone would guess is the Parisian superhero. 

He went to follow Fortuna after she zipped herself up onto and over the school's roof, but the stares of his classmates cemented him in place. He slowly turned around, not having the slightest idea what expression his face bore. 

\- Chat...... Adrien? Is it true? - Rose was, surprisingly, the first one to break the deafening silence. Her voice was shaking, but it was evident she was trying to give him a little confidence. Which, in turn, lead him to believe he looked especially pathetic. Just great.

If he let the truth out now, there would be no stopping it. He had to do something. Fast. Ok, play dumb.

\- Is what true? - not that dumb. He mentally slapped himself.

\- It really is him. - Juleka noted. Before he could get offended by the implications of her conclusion, he was taken aback by how much they visibly relaxed. Alix and Kim smiled at each other, Rose and Juleka smiled at him and Sabrina smiled at her phone, before dialling someone and moving a little bit away from the group. 

\- Guys, it really isn't Adrien! I don't even know who that is!

\- Oh, come on, you'd have to live under a rock not to know who Adrien Agreste is... - Alix said, an innocent look to her face.

\- No, really! I'm not even into fashion and that stuff...

They stared at him again and when he realized his mistake, he just sighed. There was no point anymore, not to mention he was way too tired for this.

\- Fine... But no one, and I mean no one, can know. Ladybug would freak if she found out—

\- Oh my God! You know Ladybug! YoU'Re DAtinG laDYBug?! - Kim only now seemed to have connected the dots.

\- We're not dating.... unfortunately. - Chat muttered that last part of himself.

Just then, his attention fell on Sabrina who was still trying to reach someone. Oh, no. He knew exactly who she was trying to reach.

\- No! No Sabrina, she can't know! - Chat quickly ushered her to cancel the call.

\- Bu–but—

-No way. She would never let me live! And what if the Mayor finds out? He would definitely tell my father and that would mean 'bye-bye' to Chat Noir. - the rest of them murmured in agreement.

\- Ok, ok, fine. It's just weird she's not picking up, this is her emergency number...

\- Emergency number?

\- Yeah, it's used for Adrien and M—

\- Wait, - Kim cut her off - do you think Fortuna went after her? 

\- Well, if I was to guess Marinette's revenge list, Chloé would be a strong second, with Alya as number three probably. - Alix pointed out.

\- Oh shit, Alya! - Chat would bet his right arm and left leg she did not stay in that freshmen classroom.

\- Alright, since you already found out who I am, you might as well help me. - Chat started - Stay here, lock both the doors and windows and get under the tables. Keep your voices down. If you can, try to find either Fortuna or Chloé through akuma updates. If you find them, send the location to me.

\- Yes, sir! - Kim fake saluted and, after a proper eye-roll, Chat went in the vague direction where akuma has took off. 

\- Is it just me, or is he more cocky as Chat? - Alix whispered and the rest of the girls giggled.

\- I heard that! - he jokingly threw over his shoulder.

\- Yeah and he's much hotter like this. 

\- Not to mention that tight leather suit on that super-hero, model body... - Chat has never wished he didn't have his super-hearing, but this might just be the tipping point.

However, when he reached the roof, his cheeks still a little flushed, reality slapped him in the face in the form of the freezing winds that howled up there. He realized he had no idea where Fortuna is and that by wasting all that time, she could be done with both Chloé and Alya by now. He had no idea where to begin looking for either Fortuna or Chloé, and Alya had a 99,9% chance of not being in the classroom he left her and Nino in. But he figured it was as good a place as any to begin his search.

Not much time later, he reached the said classroom, standing on the window sill, disappointed but not surprised to find no one there.

\- Of course... Why would they ever listen to common sense? - he said to no one as he turned to leave.

\- Chat Noir? - he looked over his shoulder only to find Alya and then Nino crawl out from under the teacher's desk. He was never, in his life, more glad he was wrong. 

\- Oh! You stayed here! That's so—

\- Shhhh!! Come down from there! - Alya yanked his hand down and he almost fell on his nose. Thankfully, being a cat had its advantages.

\- She's been looking for us for the last five minutes all over the school. - Nino whispered.

\- She's gone berserk, I can tell. There was something big in the library, I saw it on the Ladyblog's fan's updates, but after that, she went after Max, Myléne and Ivan! I mean, what, right? - Alya continued.

\- So, you don't know anything that happened in the library? - Chat asked on what they both shook their heads.

\- Well, it doesn't really matter. Nothing important. - Chat clarified.

He can thank all the gods and also his lucky star they still haven't heard. It was stressful enough to watch his classmate's reactions on his identity, he didn't know if he could handle the ones of his best friends. At least not now. He will have to prepare, emotionally, mentally and maybe physically as well.

\- Soo, anyway, what now? - Alya looked at him.

\- You stay here until this whole thing is over. You could very well be her next target. She's already dealt with Lila and we think she's done with Chloé too. Uhm, Miss Rossi and Bourgeois that is. - he awkwardly corrected himself.

\- How do you and Ladybug know so much about Marinette? And why would I be the next target? We're best friends.

\- Ladybug? She's not— Ohhh, yeah, Ladybug. Yes. Well, Ladybug and Marinette are friends I think. Marinette is actually designing some jackets we'll wear this winter. - if his identity is doomed, he could at least try to save h... Ladybug's.

\- She is? She never told me...

\- Welp, nothing to do about that now. - he was trying. He was trying so hard not to snap at Alya. Of course Marinette didn't tell her about that stuff when she wouldn't even believe her. And the level of self-unawarness really did amaze him. 

\- I'll be on my way now, you two stay here and don't move until this is all over. - he got out from under the desk the three of them were hiding under, but Alya did too, to his annoyance.

\- Alya, I told you—

\- Do you know a girl named Lila Rossi? - Alya asked, looking like she had an internal conflict going on. He was blessed, once again, for a wonderful opportunity. To right the wrongs of this world. He guessed it was Ladybug's luck deciding to follow him in the wake of the polka-dotted hero's absence. He coughed to prepare himself.

\- For you see, long ago—

The dimmed glass of the door shattered, glass shards flying all over the classroom. The wooden doorframe was, as well, blown into the opposite wall, breaking the windows too. It's as if the world was falling apart, and somehow he wished it did.

He, indeed, wished it was the end of the world, but only if he could get to watch it with her by his side.

She, however, was up to ending the world herself. Fortuna was standing where the door and the surrounding parts of the wall just did, the debris layed at her feet. 

\- As wise men once used to say - she drank in the terrified looks on their faces, one by one - Well, well, well, look what we have here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, I'm really sorry about the update schedule. I hoped when I started I could do one chapter every week but, as we can see, it's not going that well. I was on a winter break, some exams, drama etc.etc. But from now on I'll try to keep it a little bit more consistent.  
Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos you leave! It really means a lot!


	5. We should really go, Alya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortuna is here and Alya, Nino and Chat are unable to get away. Chat because he's a hero and supposed to put a stop to Marinette's new gig, Alya because she's just that stubborn and Nino because his girlfriend is just that stubborn.   
Chat has just one question. Why is this his life?

The gentle thuds echoed through the room as she walked slowly towards them, careful not to step on the shards of glass, wood and concrete that carpeted the floor. Her figure elegant, she moved as if playing the world's most virtuous ballet. It was hard trying to remember what he was doing or supposed to do when her eyes were fixated on his. It was like being hypnotised, knowing you're being hypnotised and still letting it happen. Because he was just a guy, a person, but she was so much more. She was faith, fate, destiny, mystery, truth, karma, revenge, universe... She was everything. And she was demanding his loyalty. And who was he, a guy, to decline? So obey he did. He stayed in place, letting her do what she wants. For who was he, a guy, to decline? 

At last, after what seemed to be a few infinities strung together, she stopped right in front of him. Despite the imminent danger she posed, Chat Noir didn't even flinch as her hand was going up and up until finally landing softly on his cheek.

However, that's where his brain turned on again. Her hand was warm. That wasn't Ladybug. It wasn't Marinette's either. He knew the touch of them both. Or rather, he knew the touch of her. It was soft, loving, godly... But it was also chilling. That's what Chat Noir was for. To keep his bug nice and warm.

He put his hand over hers. Her expression softened further only to twist in rage, as he gripped the hand he was holding. 

Fortuna screamed in pure wrath but he was confident he can hold her down long enough for Alya, Nino and the other kids that were still somehow there to flee.

The akuma turned and twisted, trying to release herself from the steel grip he now had on both her arms. Nino ran for his life, pulling Alya along.

But then, as his friends were nearing the hole in the wall, when he thought he was finally in the clear, when he softened his hold on her... Alya turned around.

\- Why are you doing this, Marinette?!

Chat swore, right then and there, he would murder the girl himself if Fortuna didn't do it first.

Naturally, all went downhill from there. Fortuna used his moment of carelessness to free herself, Alya stood frozen in what once was a doorframe, Nino ushered the other kids to safety, and Chat... Adrien wished he could just give up. Let them sort it out themselves. But knowing Alya's stubbornness and Fortuna's akuma induced lack of moral judgement, this was bound not to turn well, even if he did interfere. Why was this his life?

He took out his baton and tried to distract Fortuna, giving Nino time to drag Alya out one last time. Obviously, Fortuna knew what his next move is so with a light hop, she was on the other side of the classroom. Chat wasn't particularly eager to play tag, deciding to play defence between her and his friends. However, he should've chased her, he realized, when she called for her Fortune Charm. 

A small electronic device, not unlike a Kindle, fell into her outstretched hand.

In hope not to give her time to figure out what to do with it, he slammed his baton into the ground to give himself momentum and charged at her. She flipped a desk between them and jumped out of his reach. Landing on a window seal, she threw her yo-yo, effectively tying him to the desk Chat just shoved out of his way. He could've cried then and there.

Now casually leaning on the metal frame of the broken window, she continued studying the Kindle before putting her attention squarely on Alya.

\- So, how do we feel about reading some "Little Journalist: Journalism 101" today? - Fortuna asked innocently.

-Alya, we need to go- 

\- My God! You've got nothing for me, huh? You're desperate!- Alya called out Fortuna, ignoring Nino completely - Do your thing, girl, and then we can have, like, an actual conversation.

Chat was trying to untie himself from the damn table. This a disaster waiting to happen. Or in the middle of happening. Alya hadn't seen what Fortuna did to Lila. She doesn't even know Lila confessed. Having Marinette having bottled up her feelings for so long, Fortuna will be as patient as a literal ticking bomb. If only Adrien was smarter. If only Marinette told him the whole story. He hoped he would've acted differently. He really did.

\- I admire your courage. Let's see, then... Ha! Would you look at that?! It says here you have to have the actual evidence for the reports and stories you write! Who would've thought?!

\- Marinette, please! I don't need evidence if the source is reliable. And Lila has no reason to lie! - Alya said, exasperated - Look, I know it's hard to accept Adrien might have feelings for her and all, but it's not okay to accuse her of lying over that!

So his suspicions were correct. He was the guy Marinette had a crush on. The guy that let Ladybug down. He already assumed that, so why was his heart dropping to his stomach all over again?

\- Adrien? Feelings for her? You're making me laugh! - Fortuna tried and failed to stifle her giggles - As a matter of fact, he professed his love for me numerous times. - she looked at Chat as she was saying the next part, - We even kissed.

Chat choked on nothing a little. There goes his identity. Somewhere in the background, Nino was still trying to drag Alya out to no success. Adrien dreamed of many ways he would reveal himself to his friends, but this wasn't in the ballpark. Will either of them be able to accept the truth?

\- Now, see, Mari, you're saying nonsense... - Alya said with a big sigh.

\- You don't believe me? Fair enough. Let's hear from Chat then! - all eyes were on him.

\- Why him? 

\- Because I'm friends with Adrien! - Adrien blurted out. Fortuna's eyes glinted with understanding, then an amused smile lit up her face. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

\- You are?! - Nino shouted. He stopped tugging on Alya endlessly and completely focused on the conversation.

\- Yeah, very close friends. - Fortuna paused - Did he ever mention me?

\- Um, he did... - Chat himself wondered where this was going while Fortuna only seemed to be missing some popcorn - He mentioned Marinette is an amazing girl, full of kindness. And forgiveness. And he said he's sorry for not being there for her when she needed it. 

Alya scoffed, Nino looked at the floor, but both missed the heartfelt regret in Fortuna's eyes that was undeniably Marinette's. Chat and Fortuna stared at each other, both with regrets of their own. That had enough of an effect on her to slightly loosen the yo-yo strings that held Chat in place. He noticed that and took the unexpected opportunity.

He slipped down and went straight for the akuma. Fortuna attempted to jump over him, but he grabbed her leg, slamming her into the floor face first. He cringed but reached for her purse. She pulled his wrist from under him however, then rolled them until she was on top. 

\- Well, it's too late now for that now. - Fortuna said coldly, tieying his hands on his back - And that was a dirty move, kitty. 

Nino was caught in the middle of physically carrying Alya out when Fortuna turned back to them. She raised her eyebrow and Nino immediately put Alya down. 

\- So where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? - picking the Kindle up from the ground, she cleared her throat, ready to read - Right, the evidence. Here's an example: "To Miss Cesaire, the Ladyblogger, we are reaching out to inform you the information of the video 'How Lila Rossi saved Jagged Stone's cat' is false. We would like to clarify that spreading untruthful information concerning to Mr Stone could possibly endanger all parties involved. Our client would greatly appreciate it if the video and it's misleading content could be removed. Also, please refrain from using the name Jagged Stone in your articles in the future. Respectfully, Penny Rolling."

\- I- How did you-

\- That's beside the point, Alya! You knew she was lying! You had all the proof!

It's not irrevokable proof, but it's not weak either. It definitely seemed Nino was having trouble forming his opinion. Alya's reaction told him she read it, consciously deciding to ignore it. Chat would feel betrayed too.

\- I- That's obviously fake! - Alya tried to defend herself - I doubt the official-

\- You're honestly sad, Alya. Not only were you lying to your friends and followers. You were lying to yourself. There are so many similar messages... In your deleted folder, I guess? It's disgusting...

\- But how can you be sure they're the truth?!

\- How can you be so sure Lila's fairy tales are the truth? You can't! But here you are, claiming she's a verified source like you're operating on half a brain cell! You heard what you wanted to hear. Logic, reason, evidence or proof never mattered to you. Not for a second. 

\- No- I didn't- Alya's knees gave out and tears of defeat shone in her eyes. Nino, while still unsure of who to trust, kneeled beside his girlfriend and comfortingly put a hand on her back.

\- On top of all the other outrageous lies - continued Fortuna without batting an eye - you were so quick to believe I'm a bully. Where did the supportive friend you claimed to be go? Huh, Alya? Where did it disappear off to?

\- I've been supportive! So supportive! - Alya screamed, her voice breaking. Tears finally slid down her cheeks, but she violently wiped them off. - I've supported you through your unhealthy obsession with Adrien! I've supported you through every confrontation with Chloe! I even supported you at the beginning of this whole mess with Lila, thinking it would die out quickly! What I won't support is for my friend becoming a bully! - Alya finished, sobs now shaking her entire being with every word she spat out. The nerve of some people.

\- Really, Alya? Do you respect me so little you would jump at the opportunity to accuse me of bullying? Do you have such a low opinion of your best friend? - she looked away - What does that say about you?

And with that, Alya's eyes went wide, she froze, and then, like in slow motion, she broke down completely. Nino didn't move to hold her closer, or in any way, really, as those accusations hit home for him too. Chat's heart would probably clench at Alya's anguish, he couldn't shake the feeling she brought this on herself.

What happened with everyone, leading them from adoring Marinette as a sweet, kind girl she is to almost despising her? Could it actually be they were just using her? But, wouldn't it be hypocritical of him to jump to conclusions like that. It's so confusingly non-sensical. She gave them no previous reasons for them to distrust her as they did. So, why?

That's when it clicked for him. They only heard what they wanted to hear. Alya thought she was getting closer to Ladybug, as ironic as that is. Nino suddenly had connections in Hollywood to achieve his dream, Rose found a mutual friend with Prince Ali... And Marinette was the one to bring them down to hard, cold reality. If you are dumb idiot, that would be enough to paint her to be the bad guy in their small, chicken minds. Lila knew this and fed their delusions. 

So, in the end, it's understandable. The class was being manipulated by their feelings and desires, Lila as a mastermind behind it all. But that didn't make it excusable. Or forgivable. Marinette had every right to hold them accountable. To be angry. To want revenge. It's unfortunate only in that Hawkmoth was the one to offer it to her. Adrien wouldn't be opposed to being the one watching the world burn by her side. Except she wasn't the Joker and he wasn't her Harley Quinn. She was Ladybug and he was her Chat Noir. He would do anything to keep it that way as long as she wanted the same. So he will fight her. He will fight for her. And he will bring her back.

Alya was still crying on the floor, Nino still patting her back in empty condolences. Fortuna got down from the desk she was sitting on and menacingly inched closer to the couple. Her white yo-yo untied itself from his hands, then she spun it into a shield. Adrien picked Chat up and twirled his staff into a shield as well. Chat jumped in between his friends and the love of his life but she didn't even spare him a glance. She held her gaze sternly on Alya. And the so-called journalist had a drama of her own. Regret, the realisation of her mistakes, fear and a gazillion of other difficult emotions caused her to cling on Nino for dear life. But her dear life is not what Fortuna is after, Chat guessed. Still, he was now going to get his ass handed to him out of sheer honor, trying to defend them.

Ladybug has tried time and time again to convince him they were equals. Whether it be in combat, strategizing, fame, the importance... she claimed they were on the same level. Adrien knew she only said it to make him feel better. He even let himself be fooled a few times. Well, never again. Nope.

He found himself on the floor, after being adequately smashed into a nearby wall when he finally had the enlightenment of comprehension of just how wide and big the difference between them was. She didn't even stumble in her theatrical walk.

He picked himself up, again, prepared another one of his ca lives for harvest and extended his baton to trip her over. The baton was promptly pulled out from his hands and out the window with one simple flick of her yo-yo wielding hand. The situation would be comical if it wasn't so deadly.

Deciding to let it all go, he planted himself right in front of Alya and Nino. Arguably, not the smartest plan, but it's all he had in the moment. He was going weaponless, barehanded against the Paris' greatest hero with akuma enhanced powers. Adrien didn't see a problem.

Chat braced himself for the impact, all with the squeezed eyes, clenched teeth. He decided he was not going to move under anything she might throw at him. He also knew he will be nothing but an ant she's supposed to step on in her eyes and that it's all in vain but damn it if he's not going to try. Maybe Nino will have the decency to take Alya and his unuseful butt outside while Fortuna is showing off her dominance. A distraction, that's all he could ever hope to be. 

And as all of these stories go, the impact never came. His eyes flew open only to find Fortuna's beyond confused face.

He searched her eyes, expression looking for what could have shocked her into freezing.

And then he noticed.

A string.

A red string.

A red yo-yo string between them.

Both CHat and Fortuna's heads snapped towards the window where the string came from.

And there she was. Ladybug. In all of her red, polka-dotted, blue-bell eyed, miraculous glory.

They stared and they stared, the three of them. Until:

-What are you doing?! Cataclysm the floor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! My school's been cancelled since I live in Japan and Corona is spreading so I hope I'll be able to write more!


	6. M'Lady ciao, M'Lady ciao, M'Lady ciao ciao ciao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Fortuna is just Marinette, when Hawkmoth's not around.  
Ladybug is Ladybug, but is she okay?  
Chat is Adrien even when he doesn't want to and some time is all he needs.  
And the one thing he doesn't have.

As if Ladybug switched his brain on, Chat Noir started breathing again. He felt the blood in his veins and the slight warmth Fortuna radiated next to him. There was still no thinking however, just the sound of his voice, the feeling of the cold floor on his fingertips and the said floor disappearing underneath his feet. 

Next thing he knew, he was coughing, his face uncomfortably pressing into something hard and cold. Buzzing in his ears was disorienting, as if he wasn't dizzy enough. Not to mention the thick cloud of dust polluting the air. 

Despite all that, he lifted himself up and looked around trying to locate Ladybug, Fortuna or his friends. Slowly, as actual reality came into focus, he heard a few coughs that weren't his own somewhere pretty far away. How they ended up so scattered in the basement when they were all just a few inches apart a moment ago was beyond him.

The rubble his cataclysm left around was everywhere and so Chat carefully started moving towards the nearest sounds. His enhanced vision helped him see through the dark, the only light source being the hole he just made in the ceiling. It couldn't do much about the dust that was somehow still not settling down, though. 

He made a few more steps before a small 'Psst' reached his ears. His heart skipped, turning around and seeing Ladybug motioning for him to hide behind a chunk of debris with her. His Lady's beauty was beyond description or comprehension. In a few seconds he was by her side, her blue eyes keeping contact with his green ones, her dark hair shimmering in those few beams of light that made their way to shine on her. He could wonder how can perfection manifest itself so impeccably in human form, but a mere mortal would never get an answer anyway. 

Beep.

Then he remembered where he was and why.

\- What's going on, Bugaboo? Where were you—

\- I have two minutes, - she cut him off, her voice in a matter-of-a-fact whisper - there is another emergency on the other side of the city and I already used my Lucky Charm.

\- Okay...?

\- I can't reverse the damage that happened here. - she explained, looking a bit annoyed. The atmosphere around her today seemed off somehow. She then smirked and pointed her thumb in Fortuna's vague direction - But maybe she can.

\- What do you mean?

\- I have a theory that if you collect all the Fortune Charms and make her do her magic, it would reverse the damage. Same as Lucky Charm. 

\- You think that will work?

\- That's your only chance. - she shrugged - Also, I have a feeling she'll be a little dazed for a while, so try and lock her up somewhere. After that, it shouldn't be too hard finding the Fortune Charms, all the attacks are on Césaire's blog.

He nodded and his Lady was, yo-yo in hand, ready to take off. Attempting to leave a kiss on the back of her hand as farewell, he reached for her free one. That was, however, a horrible idea, as she jumped at least 3 feet away from him. 

\- Oh and one more thing.- she hissed at him - Try and like, actually fight her. 

Chat just stared at her, confused.

\- I've seen your attempt of fighting her, or lack there of. - she put her hands on her hips, a safe distance from him, - It's like you weren't even trying. There's no point in treating her like a frail little flower petal. She was kicking your ass, Chat Noir.

\- Well, she's very strong. Like, maybe the strongest akuma we've seen. - Chat defended himself. He wasn't used to this biting side of Ladybug and he decided he didn't like it very much. Last night's attitude has stuck, it seemed.

\- She's strong but you've fought worse. Get a grip and just get it over with. It's for her own good. 

With that, she turned around and zipped away. Leaving him completely baffled. 

Beep. Beep. 

She didn't tell him anything about this other mission she's on. Was there a second akuma? Alya would certainly know if there was. And what was with that jumpiness? Sure, Ladybug wasn't overly physically affectionate, but she never acted like that. 

And don't get him started on the whole 'try and actually fight her' thing? Of course he was giving his best! Now, his best wouldn't really help him against Marinette by the looks of it, but Ladybug was being unfair. Chat made a mental note to talk to her about it on the next patrol. 

After a second of collecting his thoughts, he slowly emerged from the black rubble he was hiding behind and, extending his bat, slowly moved through the room. 

There was still a lot of dust obscuring his vision and barely any sounds to guide him. 

Chat then remembered he also had less than a few minutes before transforming back so he'll have to find and trap Fortuna quickly. Marinette was counting on him. 

He turned around and, as the dust finally settled down a little bit, he spotted Nino and Alya. 

Nino looked disoriented and was trying to pull himself up, which was a challenge by the looks of it. Or maybe it was just Alya who clung to his side, unmoving. Between trying to get a response from his girlfriend, looking around for something in the dirt and actively trying not to panic himself, Nino had seen better days. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Despite knowing they're bound to find out his identity at some point, Chat's heart still raced, the hair on his neck still standing straight at the thought. He didn't want them to find out like this. Fortuna even gave him a chance. A chance to do this right. So he had to get them out of here. Now.

\- Nino, can you lift her up? - Chat asked from behind and Nino jumped at the words. Oh. His glasses were missing. That's what he was trying to find. 

\- I- I think I can but—

\- Yes, yes, your glasses. I'm gonna find them, but be ready to sprint outside the moment I get back.

Chat immediately sprang to action. He didn't even care all the noise would let Fortuna know where he was. He had to get the couple out. They can't know, not yet. 

He lifted up every chunk of debris, flipped every rock and searched every corner. Getting frantic was not going to help him, but his hands were starting to shake and damn him, and damn Lila and damn Hawkmoth.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. 

Shit. The ringing in his ears was loud, all the tension building up. This was much more fun when it was in a game. 

Aha! 

Finally, he found them. They were on *top* of a chunk of debris. Wasn't he supposed to have enhanced vision?! Curses.

Passing the, broken, glasses to his friend, Chat led Nino who was carrying Alya bridal style through the basement and at last, out the door. 

Before the boy had the time to do anything else, Chat slammed the door behind the couple and slid down to the floor. 

At that very moment, the transformation fell and Plagg came out of his ring. 

\- Kid, what was the point of— 

\- Just eat your camembert, Plagg, Fortuna is still in here. - Adrien cut him off and Plagg, for once in his infinite life, did as he was told. The boy hoped Nino and Alya were already safe distance away from the basement so he got up, dusted out his jeans and carefully headed back towards the center of the basement.

He walked slowly, creeping around. What was he thinking, looking for Fortuna as Adrien, he wasn't so sure himself.

Not after long, the artificial black and white of Fortuna's costume came into view, but she wasn't moving. Adrien continued approaching her, his breath coming out in small huffs. He imagined this was how defusing a bomb like in the movies would feel. Now a mere 3 feet behind her, he realized he didn't exactly have a plan on what to do. How does one entrap someone as overpowered as Fortuna was? One does not, that's how.

A metaphorical light bulb lit up as an idea crossed his mind. What if all of her powers came from other people? The way Rogue isn't all that powerful until she takes someone else's gift? Or how John is just a cripple until he copies someone's ability, like in that one web comic he's reading. 

Could it be that Fortuna is just a regular Marinette if there isn't anyone's weakness she can exploit?

He'll have to put his money on that, not like he had much choice.

Adrien sneaked his way further towards her and swiftly pulled her arms from under her. Cringing slightly at the sound of her face hitting the floor, he held both of her wrists with one hand and took her yo-yo with the other. He was very thankful for the strength Miraculous gave him outside of the suit. She made a worryingly sad attempt at freeing herself and then just gave up with a whine, having her hands tied with her own yo-yo. It was almost funny. Almost. Adrien noticed the small bag he saw before, but since he couldn't use his cataclysm to destroy the butterfly, he left it there. 

As he was finishing up, a purple mask appeared over Fortuna's face. A few emotions rotated in her expression: desperation, fear, irritation, anger, confusion and back to desperation.

\- No... I don't know... I can't! Ladybug wasn't supposed to show up. - she murmured and as Hawkmoth's mask was fading, she looked at Adrien. Her eyes wide, glassy, her lips quivering... She looked completely lost.

\- How... Why was she here? How could she be here? - she asked, her voice cracking.

\- She's Ladybug, always here to save the day. - Adrien said calmly. - It was nice of you not to reveal who I am to Nino and Alya. Thanks.

\- Well, they'll find out eventually. - Fortuna settled on her side, as Adrien sat next to her. It was kind of surreal.

\- But I still don't understand why your Fortune Charm didn't work. - Fortuna continued. 

\- It didn't? Did you even use it?

\- I did. I told those other guys your identity, but you're still fine. - she looked him over. - I thought it was going to break you, your identity out in the open. But it didn't.

\- Maybe that's not what the Fortune Charm was? - the thought that helping her figure out how to mentally or emotionally break him probably wasn't an exceptionally smart idea did cross his mind, but he was way past caring at this point.

\- I don't know what else it could be. It was just a framed picture from your house. 

\- Hmm. I don't know then. Maybe Ladybug could figure it out. 

Fortuna chuckled at that. Even though she calmed down, something somber came over her again. Adrien cleared his throat.

\- When this is all over, I'm gonna do this again, but I think I should apologize now too. - he started and she looked at him again. Her eyes were white and sharp, but there was still some Marinette there. 

\- I'm sorry I let you down, Marinette.

\- My name is Fortuna—

\- And I'm really sorry I let this happen to you. If I knew she threatened you, I... I don't know what I would've done, but I would've done something.

\- Adrien, this isn't your fault. It never was. You gave me the best advice you could with the knowledge you had. 

\- Maybe but that doesn't excuse the suffering I let you go through. Alone.

\- You didn't let me do anything, Adrien. It was my decision to act on your advice. Not to act, actually, but that's beside the point, - Fortuna took in a deep breath - Lila is the one who put me through this. Lila and myself. Not you. 

Adrien remained quiet at that. He eyed his sneakers as if they were the most interesting thing he has ever seen. 

-You know, they are right what they say about revenge. - she started again - It really isn't as sweet as one would think.

\- Do you.... regret getting akumatized? - Adrien stared in bemusement.

\- Is it weird if I say I do? 

\- Umm... I don't know... Probably yes. - she giggled at that and Adrien smiled. What was his life at this point. 

Then Plagg finally decided to get out of his shirt. Damned camembert.

\- Kid, I think it's time— What the hell?

\- Marinette, this is Plagg. - Adrien introduced his kwami. She'll forget everything about this when she gets back to normal anyway. 

\- Hi Plagg! - Fortuna tried to wave but found it rather difficult what with her hands tied behind her and all.

\- Did I miss something? Eh, either way. - Plagg said as if without care, but Adrien noticed he was eyeing Fortuna suspiciously. - We should go collect those thingies, right?

\- Yeah... About that, - Adrien turned to Fortuna again - If I said this could all be reversed, would you help us? 

\- If you untie me I'll think about it.

\- Ha-ha, not yet. 

\- What did you have in mind? 

\- Well, - Adrien started and Plagg nodded in approval - M'Lady had a theory that if we collect all the Fortune Charms and you cast your spell like she does, it would work like Miraculous Ladybug. 

\- Hmm. Interesting theory, how did she come up with it, I wonder.

\- You in our you out? We don't have all the time in the world. - Plagg asked.

\- Okay, fine. But hurry up before I change my mind.

Adrien couldn't believe this turn of events but he'll take as much as Marinette is willing to give. He smiled and stood up. If things went right from here, everything would be fine. 

He can then apologize to Marinette for real. He'll talk to his Lady too. God, he hoped it would be just smooth sailing from here on out. He'll get to tell Nino and Alya who he is his own way.

He'll get to tell Ladybug who he is! No point hiding his identity now that everyone else already knows. This could actually turn out to be great! 

Full of new-found energy, he pumped his fist in the air and yelled: - Plagg, claws out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....  
I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Turns out I'm terrible procrastinator when there's no everyday routine to keep me in the game.  
I hope everyone is safe and home during this hard time!  
Stay safe everybody!


	7. Gotta catch 'em all!

To say Chat Noir was euphoric would be an understatement. Before Fortuna could so much as blink, Chat found himself on the floor above, in the classroom they had previously destroyed. It still looked like a tornado has passed by, but Lucky— erm, Fortune Charm will fix it. It will fix everything.

As much as the day started off horribly, it was turning out to be great. It may turn out to be the best day of his life even. 

He never suspected revealing his identity would be so freeing. How will he break it to Nino snd Alya? Even though Alya was kinda getting on his last nerve lately with the whole Lila thing, that was now over. She will see Lila for the liar that she is and everyone will be best friends again! 

Oh, he forgot Marinette will also have to find out again. Maybe he'll tell her separately. The second she goes back to normal, in fact. Out of all his friends, she was the closest to Chat, so he really hoped this would bring them closer together outside of his suit too. She was so much more open with Chat than she was with Adrien. 

Also, if he did it right, revealing himself to Chloé could be fun, now that he thought about it. In spite of the fact that they weren't as close as they were once, she was still his treasured friend. She was even becoming kinder— uh, perhaps not the right word— less mean than she was when he first came to school. It had really hurt when the reality of her selfishness he tried so hard to put an end to slapped him across the face. But, he believed the Chloé of his childhood is still there, and that Chloé he knew would flourish, starting with guarding his identity if needed. But also, patrolling will be so interesting once she knows.

And that brings him to the possibility of his father finding out and Chat was 99.9% sure Paris wasn't ready yet to be pegged down to just one constant Miraculous user. Maybe his friends could be persuaded to keep this on the down-low at least until he's 18. But he could think about that later.

That only leaves Ladybug. His Lady. He'll tell her the first chance he gets. Next time he sees her, he'll tell her right away. That was a terrifying thought but also thrilling enough not to discourage him. He had wanted to tell her who he is from day one and now he finally gets to do it. Today was too much and not enough and he was lost and so he will cling to the only thing he was certain of, that being his Lady. As weird her behaviour was today.

And somewhere deep, deep, deep down within him, there was a spark of disappointment Marinette turned out not to be his Lady, but the thought was suppressed as soon as it was born.

However; before all of that; before he can tell Marinette he can and will protect her from Lila (and everything else she could need the protection from), letting her know who he was; before he can bring Nino and Alya to a private spot in a cafe somewhere and come clean; before he can show up to Chloe's room and open up to her; before he can get Ladybug alone on a rooftop somewhere or maybe the top of the Eiffel Tower and detransform in front of her in the candlelight, he has to finish the job. Uh, that sounded ominous. He has to collect all the Fortune Charms and get them to Marinette. Right.

Already having picked up Alya's Kindle Fortune Charm, he headed towards the library.

The breath of fresh air that greeted him again as he found himself running across the school's roof was the exact thing he needed at the moment, clearing his head and within a few seconds, he had landed on the window sill of the room where Lila showdown took place. Err, less of a showdown and more of a takedown.

Chat was pleased to see his friends did as he told them to. Alix's head slowly emerged from under the table as he tapped on the locked window, the cautious frown melting in relief when she spotted him. She quickly crossed the room and let him in.

\- Glad to see you guys are being careful. - Chat remarked as he climber through.

\- When a hero tells you what to do, you don't really have a choice. - Rose said, the pride obvious in her voice as she made her way towards them. Chat grinned. The irony wasn't lost on him as he loosely described his unexpected arrangement with Fortuna as he went about picking the needles that incriminated her. And plucking some out of the wall as they were still sticking out of it.

\- We only know the ones that were reported to the Ladyblog, - Alix said when asked about the whereabouts of the other Fortune Charms - We know she got Max in the courtyard, Mylené and Ivan were somewhere in the halls, probably east side and someone found Nathaniel in the art room.

\- What about Chloé? 

On that, Sabrina tried to quickly get out from under the table too but bumped her head in the process. - Chloé texted me a few minutes ago, she's okay. She knows Marinette will probably come after her so she's hiding at the hotel.

Chat felt a wave of relief wash over him, whether because he was actually worried or because this meant one Fortune Charm less to collect, he wasn't sure. Either way, he gratefully nodded at Sabrina who was still rubbing her head. As much as he still had a soft spot for the Bourgeois, getting a bit of the same medicine Alya just did could've put her on that aforementioned path of flourishing. He was still glad she wasn't injured or anything, of course.

\- Are you sure we can trust Fortuna? - a quiet voice came from the back of the group, and all eyes fell on Rose who shrank a little but continued, - She is still akumatized.

\- I am sure. - Chat said, sincerely and confidently. The answer was a bit undermined though when all of the needles he tried to carry at the same time while attempting not to prick himself meanwhile still holding the Kindle cluttered to the floor. He hoped statement was reassuring nevertheless. Chat quickly kneeled down to pick up the Fortune Charms again, however, Kim showed once-in-a-lifetime evidence he still used his brain and slipped the backpack off of his right shoulder, dumped the insides of it on the floor (most of which were decidedly not books, pencil cases or anything school-related for that matter) and handed it to Chat.

\- If you ruin it, Agreste, you owe me a new one. 

\- You've got it. - Chat chuckled, - But yeah, I think she will help us fix this. - he turned to address Rose again, a smile still on his face, - She is the kindest person I know for a reason.

That comment didn't get him the reactions he expected. And he didn't even expect any particular reaction at that, nonetheless, side glances, cringes, guilty eyes dropping to the floor were confusing him quite a bit. What is—

\- Well, about that... - Sabrina started but trailed off. He continued staring at her, partially because he didn't know what else to do, but also because he saw in some video about everyday psychological tricks that if you stare at the person after they stop talking for long enough, they will continue with the truth.

\- We kinda—

\- How about we talk about this later? - Alix interjected, - You go save the day now and we'll be this conversation later... with the both of you, that sounds good? 

Chat eyed her suspiciously, his gut having an idea what that conversation might be about but deciding it was probably for the best to save it for later. Save it... savour it... what was the difference.

\- Sure... See you later. Stay safe.- he threw Kim's backpack over his shoulder and as he passed through the door leading into the courtyard, he said, - Lock this place up again.

And then, he was gone.

Baton his right hand and holding onto Kim's backpack with his left, Chat stalked through the courtyard. Recognizable just enough for him to find his way towards the place Fortuna left his Fortune Charm but also destroyed enough to resemble a war-zone. He carefully moved around the craters, chunks of debris and piles of rubble. Whose punishment was this? Maybe the school's itself, he could understand if she was tired of the way she was treaded here.

As he remembered from a few hours ago, the frame that is his Fortune Charm lay face down in front of the place Alya, Nino and himself were hiding not too long ago. Would it be wise to see what it is? Probably not, but when did that ever stop him?

Chat picked up the gorgeous golden frame, embroidered by many carefully designed details and textures, only, the picture, or rather, the painting he found in it was breathtakingly beautiful. It was the one of his mother.

Huh, that was a surprise. He was expecting a photograph of himself (at least those were never lacking). How on earth did Marinette figure out Adrien is the Parisian hero just from a painting decorating his father's office? Chat was absolutely positive she hasn't stepped a foot in there. Did the girl even know what his mother looked like? Oh right, she was with him in the theatre that one time. But did they stick long enough for Mari to see Emilie? Chat couldn't recall for the life of him but guessed they did since what other explanation would there be?

To think Fortuna got such a convoluted Fortune Charm (to be fair, his Lady's Lucky Charms were just as, if not more confusing. At least to him), somehow figured out his identity from it in seconds but it still failed to break him. Guess he was a bit stronger than they gave him the credit for. 

Still baffled at his Fortune Charm, he placed it into Kim's backpack and pulled out his baton again to search the Ladyblog for the next thing to collect.

Apparently, Max was right on the other side of the yard behind all the mess Fortuna left in her wake. The video on the site was mostly obscured by some misplaced chunk of the wall but he still clearly saw Fortuna get a water bottle from her twisted magic. Hm, what did she do with it, Chat wondered after the video got cut off and he made his way towards the place it was taken. 

Max's green shirt only just came into view when Chat realized by the trembles that shook the boy's body, he was still crying. 

-Hey, Max - with a breathy sigh, Chat carefully called out as he approached Max, who did acknowledge his presence but couldn't exactly stop the tears slipping down his face.

He looked... awful, if Chat was being honest. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, hair in complete disarray, the shaking of his hands apparent, as was the uneven breathing probably caused by a panic attack that ended not too long ago. If he were a model and if he showed up to a photoshoot like that, even the kindest of the make up artist would huff and be, well, a bit passive-aggressive. They never asked what was wrong or what led a, let's say, 9 year old boy, to such a state of crushing sadness though... Not that Chat would know... Um, anyway, back to the matter at hand.

\- She... she is a monster. You have to stop her. - Max hiccuped. - Look at what she did to Markov!

Only then did Chat notice the robot that lifelessly (lifelessly?) lay in front of his classmate. Oh..... That's what she did with that water bottle. Chat winced. 

\- I'm so sorry that happened to you, but as soon as we cast the cure, Markov will be as good as new. - he put a hand on Max's shoulder and squeezed, trying to come off as reassuring- I promise. 

Max nodded and tried to compose himself a little while Chat scanned their surroundings in search of the incriminating bottle. Spotting it not too far away, he went to pick it up when he finally tuned in to whatever Max was muttering to himself. And that, much to Chat's horror and utter disbelief, sounded awfully like accusations of his princes.

Chat turned around so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash: - What?

\- She never seemed like that kind of person... - Max continued, only vaguely aware he was talking to someone - but after today, I guess my calculations about her were wrong. - taking off his glasses to wipe them off, as they were getting foggy from all the crying, he shook his head in disappointment.

\- No one except Hawkmoth is responsible for what people do when they're akumatized, Max.

\- I know, I know, it's just... it's one thing to be a silly akuma with ridiculous powers or something like that, - Max put his glasses back on and his gaze fell upon his robot - but it's another to use everything you've learned about a person throughout the years to exploit their weakest points...

\- That's really not fair and you know it - Chat was already getting annoyed, but with inhumane concentration, he managed to keep his voice calm. Yes, Marinette had become a strong, vicious akuma but no one can fault her for the things she does in such state. - No one blamed any of the akumas... ever. For anything they've done. But now suddenly you choose to blame Marinette? 

\- You don't get it! She's our friend and she's using that to hurt us! - Max's voice cracked - Maybe Markov will get better after everything is over but I won't ever forget this! Neither will Mme Bustier or Ivan and Mylené! She's being cruel and vicious by taking advantage of the years worth of friendships that we've built with her!

\- Oh, we're gonna talk about friendships now? - Chat was fuming at this point and as much as he knew this wasn't the time nor place, he absolutely couldn't stand Marinette being accused of being evil when she was anything but. How dare he accuse the kindest girl there is when he was the part of the reason this all happened in the first place. - Where was that friendship yesterday, huh? None of you believed your 'years-long' friend over a stranger who talked fairy tales wrapped up in some shiny paper with a sprinkle of bullshit on top for flavour!? Are we gonna talk about that?! 

\- What are— You don't know what you're talking about! - the boy was actually yelling at this point - Even I know she was just jealous! She saw that Lila has gotten close to Adrien and that he was interested and she got jealous! It's as simple as that! And if you don't know she has a crush on Adrien then you've got no business—

\- I am Adrien! - Chat cut him off, hissing like a dumb cat he was. The instant the words left his mouth and the momentary blind rage cleared out enough to give way for Max's dumbfounded face, he knew he screwed up. But, Max was probably going to find out anyway, what's one more classmate knowing who he is.... before even his Lady knows... And if he tells her that he revealed himself... She was going to lose it. She was actually going to lose it. Oh God, what had he done...

\- You... You are...

\- Yeah. It's me. And I'm in no way, - he emphasized those words - No. Way. Interested in Lila. - If he was already going to regret this, why not go all the way. There's no better time to clear up some of the mess one(1) lying b*tch started than the present. - And I know somewhat how Marinette feels about me. And I can confirm with 100% certainty that has nothing to do with Lila and her lies. 

\- You... I... Markov, what are the chances of— Max's voice cut off when he realized what he was doing and stared at his robot - Oh.

Tears started welling up again and he went to wipe them, only for his glasses to slip off from his face and break. 

Well, bravo. Great job, Agreste! Now you were making victims of an akuma attack cry. He was reminding himself more and more of his father every day, it was scary. More like so-terrifying-you-lose-all-feeling-in-your-body horrifying, but Chat will go with scary for now.

Silently cursing himself, Chat put the bottle he only now noticed he was still holding in the backpack and crouched next to his classmate. 

\- Hey, it's gonna be alright. The cure will be cast soon and Markov will be okay in no time. Don't worry and just wait a little bit longer, everything's gonna be okay. - Chat said as he crouched to Max's left and awkwardly patted his shoulder. The boy only nodded in response but seemed to calm down a fraction. 

Taking this as his cue to leave, he gave Max's back one more pat-down and hopped off in the direction he came from. 

Trying to get away from the scene, he didn't even stop to check the Ladyblog until he was back on the other side of the courtyard again. Once he did, the blog told him Ivan and Mylené were attacked in front of the janitor's closet and confirmed that Nathaniel was in the art room. Okay, so, both of those were much closer to the spot Max was at, but hey, Chat had to escape the crushing feeling of guilt somehow and what better way than physically removing himself from the place it occurred and then promptly shoving it deep down into his subconscious from where it couldn't crawl out except for late in the night when he was supposed to sleep. Fun! 

Anyway. With a few easy jumps, he found himself nearing the hall where janitor's closet was located and his ears picked up some banging, wailing, crying, screaming and yelling. Also, clattering for some reason. 

As soon as he turned the corner, the scene spread out in front of him. 

Ivan was kneeling in front of the door, a nervous wreck. A set of what looked like hundreds upon hundreds of keys was clutched in his violently shaking hands as he was switching between putting one of the keys in the lock, panicking when it wouldn't turn and yelling at someone on the other side of the door at what he probably thought was a soothing whisper. It seemed to Chat he wasn't handling this multitasking gig very well. His classmate didn't even notice the hero who was standing literally right next to him, by which point Chat deduced what was going on. 

Fortuna gave Ivan the impossible task of finding the right key while locking Mylené on the other side of the door, using both Mylené's panicky nature and Ivan's determination to rescue her against them. Jeez, if he didn't know any better, he would almost agree with Max. 

But nope, he knew it wasn't right to think like that. Chat knelt beside Ivan who finally acknowledged his presence by flicking his wide-eyed stare from the door to him.

\- Ivan, hey, it's gonna be alright, buddy. Please, try to calm down and tell me what happened? 

\- I— Marinette— she... Mylené and I were— and the keys - he lifted the bundle of keys - And I can't— I can't— I... And Mylené is... it's dark— she's claustrophobic—

As if on cue, a wail pierced from the other side of the door. 

As Ivan threw himself back towards the door, trying to calm Mylené down with all the subtility of a bull in a china shop, Chat stood frozen. 

Damn, Marinette probably knew Mylené was claustrophobic and she purposefully constructed the torture for them this way. Not even he could deny... that is pretty cruel...

No, no, no. He couldn't allow himself to spiral in such a direction. Fortuna was an akuma. They did cruel things. He wasn't about to blame the akuma victim for the way they used the friendship... and closeness... and... trust they had... Ugh, this really wasn't the time.

Okay, so. This was a pretty easy one. He'll just cataclysm the door and if he was quick enough, he could go get Nath's Fortune Charm before he had to transform, too. Great, good, okay. That was a plan. 

But if he cataclysmed the door while both Ivan and Mylené were still touching it, would it be safe? Probably, but he didn't want to take any more risks today. Alright, so he just had to get them to step away a bit, no problem.

Well, as it turned out, it was a problem. Chat spent the next several minutes reasoning, screaming and even physically trying to remove Ivan from the door but the guy just wouldn't budge. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity multiplied by the length of a filler anime arc (do not let him start) Ivan begrudgingly stepped aside. 

Mylené was even harder to convince. No matter how much Chat explained it would be just a moment and she would be free, it was like she was too overwhelmed by the chaos to comprehend what he was saying, continuing to beg and plead and cry. Chat was getting distraught himself, seeing his classmates in such a state of distress, his composure harder and harder to keep in check, he decided he had to raise his voice on her, no matter how harsh it seemed.

\- please, please let me out, it's so dark, where is Ivan, please unlock the door, I can't see anything, it's so scary in here, I—

\- MYLENÉ! - Chat definitely felt bad yelling at an already out-of-her-mind girl, but he couldn't think of what else to do. Thankfully, it had the desired effect of her shutting up and listening.

\- Mylené, - he softened his voice, reminding himself of that vine - I really need you to get away from the door for just a few seconds and then you'll be out, I promise. Okay?

Even though sobs and hiccups were still incoming, Chat's heightened sense of hearing picked up on Mylené dragging herself a few centimetres away. Chat sighed in relief, called for cataclysm and the damned door was gone.

But he didn't get a moment to rest. No, the next second, if not for his cat-like reflexes, he would've found himself in the middle of what looked like the tightest hug he had ever seen. The still shaking couple, now in each other's arms, murmuring apologies and stammering gratitudes was... cute, in a post-apocalyptic kind of way. And Chat was left staring.

Fortuna had done that to them. Marinette, maybe unwillingly, had done that. Yes, it's unfair to completely blame it on her, but she did use Mylené's and Ivan's biggest fears and weakest points to hurt them. And they didn't even do anything so bad. Not like Lila. Lila's punishment seemed kind and gentle in comparison. 

Lila has had her lies exposed, but Ivan and Mylené suffered some trauma they will never be able to forget. Like Max said. This was beyond just silly akuma getting revenge. This was vicious and... cruel. 

The chills running down Chat's spine didn't disappear even when the first beep derailed his train of thought. He couldn't watch this. He picked up the set of keys, threw them in the backpack and headed towards the art room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...  
I'm really sorry I kinda disappeared for half a year but I had a lot going on and now that I'm getting back into writing, I hope I'll be more consistent. One thing is for sure, however, and that is that I won't abandon this fic. I already have it all planned out till the end and am really excited about writing that. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and kudos, it all means so much!   
Hoping to see you soon! 
> 
> PS. I only now noticed there are a few curse words sprinkled throughout the fic... I don't know how the ratings work so if I should change the rating or something, pls let me know!


End file.
